Tal Vez
by Hayashi-san
Summary: Tal vez, solo tal vez, pensó Italia. Reflexiones de Italia sobre Alemania y SIR.


La primera vez que lo vio fue en la Primera Guerra Mundial, se había escondido en una caja de tomates. El lo había sacado y…. lo recordó. Sus ojos azules igual a los de _él_ , su pelo rubio igual al de _él_ , su rostro…. era el de un adulto, pero su parecido facial aun seguía allí, como si su creador se hubiera basado en _él_.

Había tenido ganas de llorar de alegría, pero… se dio cuenta que no podía ser _él_. _El_ le diria que había cumplido su promesa y había vuelto. Pero este él no lo había reconocido, era un extraño, un extraño con el rostro de _él_.

Pronto supo su nombre, se llamaba Alemania, había escuchado antes sobre aquel país, pero nunca lo había conocido. Se apegó a él, como si pensara que….. tal vez si era _él_ , solo que no lo recordaba. Tal vez solo…. solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, la esperanza aún estaba en su corazón, como una cadena sin cerradura.

Amigos….

Ahora eran amigos, era amigo de Alemania.

Amigos….

Esa palabra le dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca, se sentía muy bien ser amigo de Alemania, pero sentia un sentimiento extraño, que pesaba en el fondo de su mente.

En ese momento se había preguntado si estaba reemplazando a _él_ con Alemania, con todas sus fuerzas lo negó, eran dos personas diferentes, diferentes naciones, seres diferentes, pero…. a la vez tan… iguales, dos gotas de agua.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloro, lloro en silencio, lloro por su amor perdido, por la promesa que nunca se cumplio, por el sentimiento que recién pudo descifrar. Nostalgia, no pudo evitar ver a Alemania como un reemplazo, un reemplazo a _él_. No lo quería ver a Alemania así, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Esa mañana se levantó, y sintió como si todo el peso que había llevado encima se le hubiera sido quitado. Se sintió liberado.

Desde ese momento se esforzó en ver a Alemania como alguien separado a _él_ , no como un reemplazo. Pero eso solo complico las cosas más tarde, no importó cuánto esfuerzo invirtió en verlo de otra manera cierta pequeña parte no lo dejo de ver como _él_.

Un sentimiento que solo había sentido con _él_ , se sembró como una pequeña semilla que creceria mucho más adelante para ser una enredadera alrededor de su alma.

Después de la Primera Guerra Mundial vio como Alemania estaba en crisis, desempleo, la caída de la moneda, deudas. Vio como el pueblo de su amigo miraba con esperanzas a aquel hombre que les prometia una salvación, así que igualmente Alemania agarro la mano del hombre que le daba promesas. Antes de eso había tenido un mal presentimiento de ese hombre, pero no dijo nada, un error.

Romano y yo tomamos diferentes bandos, él los Aliados y yo los Poderes del Eje. Me dolió separarnos, bandos contrarios. Y yo….. yo estaba en ese momento siguiendo a Alemania como un cachorrito enamorado. Romano me intento convencer de unirme a los Aliados, pero me negué y mi gente también, seguimos a aquel hombre y a Mussolini.

Dolia pelear contra Romano, mi propia familia, la última de sangre que me quedaba. Ambos eramos Italia, entonces…. estábamos peleando con nosotros mismos. Se sentía mal.

Fue en ese 3 de septiembre de 1943, pero recién en en mayo de 1945 fue oficial. Ese año volví con mi hermano mayor, y empecé luchar contra Alemania, mi amigo. Dolio. Dolio luchar contra a aquel que había empezado a amar. Dolia cuando me atacaba, era la guerra, lo sabía, pero aún dolia, mucho.

Después del final de aquella terrible guerra, fue la temporada del juicio. Muchos odiaban a Alemania, yo sentia que debía odiarlo, pero no pude, no tenía esa capacidad, no podía odiar a mi amigo.

Vi como muchos echaban a la mesa todos los crímenes de Alemania, no dije nada cuando pidieron mi palabra. Me miraron con compasión, sabía que pensaban que el pobre Italia era demasiado débil para decir algo malo de su ex-amigo. Romano escupió en cara del "bastardo-de-las-patatas" todos sus crímenes hechos a su país sin censura alguna, todos asintieron de acuerdo, sin objetar.

Nadie lo vio como yo, nadie vio como Alemania estaba desesperado por sus ciudadanos y a la mínima oportunidad que tuvo para salvarlos el se aferro. No dije nada durante todo juicio.

Ese juicio fue la primera vez en que pude ver a Alemania después de la guerra. Su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento absoluto, y se negaba a mirar a nadie, su hermano mayor, Prussia, le acariciaba la espalda, intentando darle algo de consuelo. Vi como le susurraba frases al oido, no logre oirlas, pero sabía que decian que todo iba a estar bien.

Mi relación amistosa con Alemania estaba muy deteriorada, parecía estar muy incomodo con mi presencia. Costó, realmente fue duro pero al fin Alemania y yo pudimos ser los mismo de antes, amigos, mejores amigos. Prussia me dejaba entrar a su casa, como un intento de elevar el ánimo de su hermano.

El fruto de mis años de esfuerzo fue la sonrisa que a veces aparecía en los labios de Alemania, amaba esa sonrisa Y mis sentimientos hacia él seguían allí, solo que intente ocultarlos a toda costa, estaba más que seguro que Alemania solo estaría incomodo de saber ese conocimiento.

Dormía con él, como un recordatorio de que él seguia allí…..

─Meow~

El gato en su regazo lamio las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, el nudo en su garganta seguía ahí. Y la nostalgia estaba allí.

─Si, tal vez. Tal vez me he enamorado de Alemania.

Tal vez ya era hora de olvidar a _él_.

A Sacro Imperio Romano, su primer amor, para que solo sea un buen recuerdo de la niñez.

 **Hola espero que te haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia. Mis ojos se humedecieron al final, es demasido triste para mi kokoro. Con la esperanza que te haya gustado tanto como a mi, un hasta mi siguiente fic.**


End file.
